


Overprotective Derek

by iKnightWriter



Series: Late Night Writing and Muses [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baby Werewolves, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, No pronouns for Stiles, Other, Overprotective Derek, Pregnant Stiles, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek may or may not be overprotective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective Derek

Stiles wadded their way into Scott’s home. Scott was more than excited to see his best friend since it, it had been at least a year since the last time he had seen Stiles. Even more months, since he heard about Stiles’ upcoming pregnancy.

Which was clearly visible as Stiles plopped a spot right onto the couch in the living room, appearing to already be worn out.

“I swear to God,” Stiles muttered, running a hand down the swollen belly, “I feel like I’m carrying a litter and not just one child.”

Scott made a dopey smile at the comment, “Who knows maybe you’re actually just carrying another and it just knows how to hide itself.”

Stiles shoots him a feigned death glare, “Please don’t joke about anything like that.” Stiles replied as Scott took a seat on them, “Derek would have a cow and not in a good way.”

“Well not for you at least.”

“You’re not my friend anymore.”

Scott laughs at the obvious lie and doesn’t bother to call Stiles out on it, “So has Derek been overprotective of you lately.”

Stiles scoffed lightly, “That’s an understatement.”

“Do I even wanna know?”

“After dinner, he won’t let me do the freaking dishes and you know how I am about people and cleaning my kitchen.”

“Well, come on that’s because you already did the cooking,” Scott points out, “him doing the dishes is probably just another way for being thankful of you cooking.”

Stiles casts a side-eye, “At the hospital, he comes barging into the patient’s telling me to wear my doctor’s mask.”

“Hospital’s full of germs,” Scott retorts easily, “He doesn’t want you to get sick.”

“And then there’s the late night watching.”

“Well, you know you live in Beacon Hills.” Scott reminds them, “You know, a town that had a tree stump that was a beacon for supernatural creatures.”

“It’s been peaceful for the past five years,” Stiles counters, “Plus his eyes glow red.”

“Hmmm, maybe it’s an alpha thing.” Scott suggests, “Want anything to drinking?”

“Got any tea?”

Scott nods, getting up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen, “Green tea good?”

“Yeah,” Stiles calls after him, “Not to mention he won’t even let me hold one grocery bag after we had just finished grocery shopping. I yelled at him, “I’m just pregnant and I know how to take care of myself.” Of course he didn’t take it so well.”

“How so?”

“He still offered to take the bag.”

Scott laughs as he hands Stiles the cup of tea, “I’m surprised he didn’t follow you here.”

Stiles indicates at the window and Scott turns to see Derek standing right outside the window watching them.

“Uhhh…how long has he been there?”

“Since the moment I sat down.” Stiles answers, taking a sip of the drink.

There is a rapid tapping sound on the window, “Hey!” Derek shouts through the window, “That better be herbal tea, you’re drinking.”

Scott laughs, while Stiles simply makes a headshaking gesture.


End file.
